Darkest Hour and Lightest Day
by TheAcientHunter
Summary: The Titans are faced with the biggest foe yet, one that threatens to cover the whole world in complete and utter Darkness.
1. Darkness Begins

This is my first fanfic, please read and review and leave ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything, except a cave.

Read and Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows cased upon the unlucky city of jump, clouds buried the light of the sun; darkness swallowed the area, it was indeed a dark time for such a place of such life and crime-fighting, now it was no more than a dead city. Trapped and corrupted by darkness. The darkness stroked the city in one blow, many fell to its despair, many went mad, but one group of people stood up to it. A group of people know as, the Teen Titans. They fought valiantly until…

'Titans move!' shouted a figure as he dodged the menacing claw of there enemy, it slashed all hope in the air into a bare sky of darkness. A red-headed alien soared through the sky, eyes a blazed with green aura around her deep emerald eyes, Starfire a naïve alien that was always so gentle and caring. Her fists lit up the darkness with green light, one after another, did green spheres of perfect energy fly from her fists and down upon there enemy, which had no effect, it was darkness, and it had no weakness. The dark shape moved in a mortal heart beat, slashed at the incoming alien princess as she began to fly upwards. She crumpled to the floor unconscious. The shadows looked upon the alien's face with curiosity and then raised its arm like tentacles.

'Yo Mr dark and scary!' a man with cybernetic limbs jumped from the nearby building and smashed onto the ground with earth quaking effects, but nothing effected darkness. Cyborg, lit up by his titanium components launched a fistful of raw mechanic power at the shadow. Cyborg's arm went right through the shape of utter black and shadow, nothing affected the darkness. The shadow, once again as it did to Starfire, a curious look upon it's unreadable and see able features and the now arm-like arm appearing out of it's side became dark matter in the shape of a giant hammer and smashed it across Cyborg's non-titanium reinforced side of his face, Cyborg was hurled into the by the force of dark hammer and landed on top of a burglary-raided cab. A great athlete who always gave it 110 and was always full of brotherhood and humour crashed into the cab at the same time as Cyborg, because they were the same people.

'Cyborg!' shouted, just like he shouted his orders earlier and like every other day, against every other villain; except this one. The boy wonder, the kung fu master, the apprentice of the dark knight, Robin soared through the air, like sword on butter and landed a failed a rolling kick onto the shadow, like Cyborg before him, his attack went right through this time, but unlike this time the shadow did not look curious but now annoyed, how many more were going to interrupt it's domination and how many more will be foolish enough to test there immature strength against it. The dark shape slashed with a sword like arm this time, the slash was coming to Robin's head, but he easily crouched and dodged each of the shape's attacks. Robin jumped high backwards into the air and landed neatly on top of a street lamp that look rusted and old. Robin's mask narrowed, mirroring his expression beneath his mask. From his belt Robin held 2 sharp bird-a-rangs in both of his gloved hands, he threw them at the shape, but once again they just went right through the shadow as if it wasn't there, Robin tried again, but this time with his explosive discs which he set off for 2.5 seconds. 2.5 seconds was time it took for one ordinary man to blink an eye, but Robin could knock someone out and blink twice in those seconds. His skill and training from the legendary batman made him so feared today, fear almost by all, but darkness. Robin jumped from his neat stand spun his explosive discs through the air towards the darkness. The darkness responded with raising it's 'arm' and the discs immediately blew up, still in range of the explosion Robin was forced backwards into a nearby wall, in one heart beat, Robin kicked his legs at the wall before Impact and came flying towards the shadow, this time with his bo-staff. Taken from his belt and into his gloved hand in that one heart beat he extended the staff to his size and swung through air at the figure of darkness in the air. Robin feet landed on the ground in front of the shadow, as did his bo-staff but not at the ground, but at the shadow. Bo-staff, like his explosive discs and bird-a-rangs had no effect, it was darkness it had no weakness. Pit black energy appeared out of nowhere in the size of a box, and it headed towards Robin, he took out his grappling-gun and aimed it well away from the box, but before that the black box imprisoned him before Robin could pull the trigger. The box was indeed not just a box, but a cage. Robin tried to force himself out this horrid cage but with no luck.

The black shadow made its way towards the cage with water like movement.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' nearby objects were surrounded in black aura and became loose to what they were attached too and came soaring at the black shadow. The magic words were spoken by a blue cloaked girl with lavender hair and a power to match. Raven, the empathy powered girl from a different dimension named Azarath. The shadow stopped and turned around in time to see several objects, such as streetlamps, post-boxes, cars etc. the shadowy darkness raised its arm once again as it did to Robin's explosive discs and the all the objects stopped in midair and went the way they came, but they new target was Raven. She struggled to maintain control of the objects; she lost control to avoid a broken jaguar roadster. She flew up into the air and used powers to gain control of several other objects and made them collide with the incoming ones which worked, only that it was working until the objects turned like the others back to Raven. She flew up, right, left and down to dodge the objects but they soon bested her dodging flight and a dustbin came smashing into her stomach, she fell still conscious. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' she shouted again, as she spoke these words, a portal appeared in the ground of where she would surely fall, but she went through, as soon as last touch of her clothes entered the portal, it disappeared and all the objects came tumbling upon the ground, creating a gigantic pile.

Another portal appeared on the side of building and Raven walked calmly out of it, eye glowing, a dark splodge appeared out of nowhere and formed a giant hand which aimed directly for the shadow, the giant dark hand went through the shadow like stone through water, shocked by this Raven did not notice another dustbin fly at her and knock her towards the ground.

'Raven!' Beastboy charged transformed into an alligator and walked towards the shadow, the shadow spun around to the disturbance of the noise and moved swiftly towards Beastboy, BB stood ready as the shadow produced claws from it's un see able hand and came slashing down. BB caught the claws in his mouth and tried to use the hold of the shadow's claws to move him closer to strike but the shadow raised it's other arm and produced claws from that hand instead and aimed at the reptile.

Beastboy saw this and let go of the claws held in his jaws and leapt back transforming into an Armadillo and curled up, hiding behind the strong shell as the figure's claws came slashing down upon the hard surface of BB's shell. Slowly marks appeared onto the Armadillo's shell, along with educed pain. Beastboy, the lighthearted funny comedian couldn't hold on anymore and used his animal's perfect sphere shape to roll backwards and transform yet into another creature, this time a great bear. Beastboy roared with fury as he too produced claws from his paws and stood up on 2 legs and slashed away at the darkness. The darkness reacted with speed and strength, the thickness of its claws, and the dexterity of its speed were unmatched. Getting through Beastboy strong defence of offensive claws did it almost cut of ear of the bear.

Deciding to change, BB came down on all 4 and backed away fast. Once again BB's bear appearance changed into a cheetah, thinking that he might be able to confuse the darkness with speed, around and around did Beastboy run circles. Circles that ran past the shadow, at the speed of 70 mph BB was sure that the shadow was confused so BB transformed into a T-Rex, and launched itself at the shadow, jaws opened wide. The shadow however was no dizzy, confused or otherwise distracted and retracted it's claws and opened it's hole-like mouth wide, its mouth went as wide and big as a bus wheel and inside, teeth that were as sharp and dangerous as anything seen. Ignoring the horrific view Beastboy charged right at the shadow until it disappeared, BB's giant T-rex head looked left and right and assuming that the darkness somehow ran away changed back into human form.

One mistake against the darkness, it could be all over for you, the same mistake beastboy had made, the darkness appeared in the sky, unaware by beastboy fell directly towards the changeling and this time with it's claw out again and it's mouth back to 'normal'. Beastboy looked around again and not until the piercing pain in his back did he know, know that he made a mistake. The world, the city blacked out as Beastboy fell to his knees.

'Tar tar Titans' said Slade as he walked towards Beastboy claws ready to strike. 'NO! leave him alone, leave them all alone. Deal with me instead' cried Robin from his still dark in cased cage.

'Ah Robin, prepared to sacrifice yourself for your friends again? If only it was that simple, because…I don't just want you, I want all your friends as well so you all can watch as i cover this city in complete darkness'.

'We may not want to watch, instead we may want to FIGHT!' said robin as he peered at Slade with total loathing. 'Hmm, as you're so eager then so be it' with a flick of his hand, did the cage enveloping Robin vanish.

Alright, that's my first chapter, sorry it's kinda short and maybe blocky, if your nice I might change it :D. got any ideas, say them with the review. This is a romance story but I'm not saying what couples they are…there could be a triangle, square and maybe even a shape I don't know.

Happy Reading folks.


	2. Gravest Hour

Hi folks, sorry I haven't updated in the last week or so, I hope I can make up with this chapter.

And thanks for my only review.

**LostAndDammed: **You likes? Then you loves this lol and thank you.

Recap: ''We may not want to watch, instead we may want to FIGHT!'' said robin as he peered at Slade with total loathing. ''Hmm, as you're so eager then so be it'' with a flick of his hand, did the cage enveloping Robin vanish.

Robin stood there in his heroic fighting stance, the stance that took down so many criminals, and the

stance that most criminals fear. Slade peered at the young hero with much amusement.

''Would you like me to make the first move Robin? or shall you save me the trouble of going over to you? Either

way you will lose everything''. ''I doubt that Slade, the only thing your losing IS YOUR LIFE!'' exclaimed

Robin as he launched himself at Slade who neither flinched nor moved at the sign of the incoming boy wonder.

Black energy rose from beneath and surrounded him in darkness, as before Robin soared right through the once

Was complete solid matter (ok liquid as well…).

''Face me Slade, don't be defeated a coward! Face me without your power and we'll really see who better'' expressed Robin as his anger made it known that he loathed Slade beyond hate. ''Now Robin, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun'' teased Slade as he stood where he was and then vanished, Robin looked around in panic 'No I don't panic' thought Robin as he looked wildly around his surroundings.

''Where are you Slade?'' asked Robin ready for the slightest movement. ''Right here!'' shouted Slade as he rose up from the ground covered in black aura, Robin's knuckles flew through the air towards it target. Slade turned into matter again and blocked his attack; he hastened to push it away to avoid the kick aiming for his head which he easily dodged as he blocked yet another punch from Robin. ''come now, is this really the best you have? I'm disappointed''.

''When you've seen my best, you'll know about it!'' shouted Robin as he back flipped off Slade chest plate and threw 2 explosives discs towards Slade. Robin landed on the ground as he watched the discs collide with Slade raised arms protecting his face, smoke appeared on contact. When the smoke cleared there stood Slade unscratched, unhurt and fearless.

Robin stared wide eyed (or wide-masked) at Slade but quickly recovered as he withdrew his bo-staff from his belt and retracted it, he held in front of his chest with one hand on the handle and the other behind his back for balance support.

Robin jumped into the air with inhuman agility and pounded Slade's head with his bo-staff as he landed in front of Slade, the force of Robin staff only twitched Slade's head to the left as if he been slapped, turning his head back to face Robin did Slade make any movement. He yawned. Robin's mask narrowed mirroring his eye's scowl, with speed and strength Robin hit Slade over and over again, on the head, in the chest and all the limbs you could think off.

''This is getting old Robin, would you like me to finish this painlessly or slowly?'' asked Slade. Robin's answer was a kick to his chest which hardly faced the criminal as he sighed like an old man watching his grandson do something reckless and childlike. Robin growled at the lack of a reaction and brung his arms down to finish the blow to Slade's head; but it never came instead, the blow hit the cold air, Slade had dodged the attack and quickly grabbed a tight hold on Robin's staff. He tried to prise his staff from Slade's grip but it wouldn't budge, feeling humiliated, bent his left leg back about to kick Slade in the knee, but one of Slade's hands moved from the staff and held Robin's left leg. Robin growled at the predicament he was in, here held helplessly by Slade cold ice grip.

Once again black energy rose from inside his body and the ground, tentacles of the energy wrapped around his neck, torso and legs, Slade let go of the staff and the leg and watched the darkness entangle Robin in a deadly grip in which he was trying to break free.

The tentacles of despair trapped the remaining oxygen inside Robin as he started to lose focus, he was suffocating. He was dying and there was nothing he could do, he wished he could speak to his friends one last time.

''Robin!''

''Ro-Robin!''

''Dude!''

''Rob!''

4 voices called for the Boy wonder as he floated there entangled with death's power. 'Wait, thats my friends..i cant give up! Not now' thought Robin as he opened his eyes to see Cyborg,Starfire,Raven and BB running and flying towards him, to him they were spheres of golden hope as he saw them come closer and closer until he thought he went blind, a wall of darkness appeared in the street separating Robin from his friends.

Slade was watching Robin suffer as he heard his friends call his name, with amusement and anger. Slade made a transparent black wall between them and Robin.

Cyborg watched in horror as his best friend slowly started to lose consciousness, in anger Cyborg's arm retracted into his favourite weapon, his Sonic cannon. He fired upon the wall but it only absorbed his attack and make it more dark looking than before. ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'' chanted by Raven were her 3 favourite words as 3 cars, a lorry and 2 dustbins arose in the air covered in black aura and were thrown at the dark wall.

''No you will not keep us from our friend Robin!'' shouted Sarfire has her emerald eyes blazed with green fire (energy I know but meh) and green orbs appearing over her hands. The orbs soared right at the wall non-effective and hopeless, she did not give up, 2 emerald beams erupted from her eyes and collided with the wall making short spurts of smoke appear after contact.

Beastboy changed into a T-Rex and smashed his head against the wall and then formed into a gorilla and smashed his hairy strength against the wall; he transformed yet again into a Rhino and charged at the wall, all attempts to break the wall failed.

Slade laughed at there attempts at eyed the dying Titan again but this time he saw something, a flash of silver in Robin's hand. Slade moved to investigate but noticed that Robin's entangled hands were empty. 'Hmmm' thought Slade as he pondered if he imagined it or not, as the last second ticked away, the breathing of Robin's life, stopped. Robin's limp form landed on the ground with a harsh thud as the tendrils of darkness disappeared.

Robin the word, the name, the person swimming inside everyone's mind. The only thought was that, Robin, Boy Wonder, Kung Fu extraordinaire, Sidekick of Batman and a friend was dead…

This was a day of Darkness, an hour of Grief as the cybernetic man fells to his knees banging on the wall, the alien girl that was holding herself in her arms crying, the ice queen shocked with water glistering in her eyes, the changeling as he fell down staring at the body of once his leader and friend. Slade stood there laughing sickly to himself.

Slade raised his arms to the sky, the gloomy sky started to turn even gloomier as the dark energy from Slade's palms were raised into the clouds in which pitch black tornadoes started to appear, the tornadoes tail (the bottom of it) clashed against the grounds absorbing any matter, living or non-living, houses and cars were raised into the air and sucked into these tornadoes and they launched havoc upon the city of Jump.

The sudden storm brung Cyborg back to reality as he saw the tornadoes, he stood up and shouted. ''Titans RETREAT BACK TO THE TOWER! Now!'' with Robin gone, he was the new and current leader of the Teen Titans, the other titans heard Cyborg over the deadly stormy winds but they did not want to move. They wanted to stay near Robin, but he was gone.

''Move it! Or we'll gonna end up like Robin'' said Cyborg with tears forming again in his human eye. Raven managed to pull herself together as nearby objects blew up with dark energy. ''Az- Azarath Metrion Zinthos'' chanted Raven has she created a circular platform, she got onto it and with her powers moved BB, Starfire and Cyborg upon it as well and moved with speed back to Titans Tower.

**Jump City High **

Some people left the city as soon as Slade struck the city early on, the remaining people from all over were watching the battle of there favourite heroes battle against Slade but only to cry and be disappointed. One such person was a blonde haired girl; she was average height for her age, thin, deep blue eyes and wore a School shirt and skirt. She watched the battle with a feeling that she should be out there, she cried silently into the clipboard clutched to her chest as she watched Robin die and the tornadoes appear, just like everyone else. They mourned and cried for one of the respected hero in the world. Most students and teachers left the school to find there family and leave this battlefield before anything else happened, but this girl was different. She stayed behind feeling that she was needed here, like she could do something.

Terra walked away from the TV she was watching like so many other students were and walked down the corridor hoping this madness would stop.

------------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -------

That's chapter 2 folks, sorry about Robin but you never know. Don't judge a book by it's cover.

Please review if you have any comments or ideas, I would gladly appreciate them.

Happy Reading.


	3. Mysterious Hour

**LostAndDammed: **Thanks for the review, it means a lot. Hmmm do you really think I'm gonna answer that question, well I'm gonna answer it but not yet and not now, gotta love suspense.

---------- ------------ ---------------------- ------------------ -------------- ------------ --------------

Recap:

''Move it! Or we'll gonna end up like Robin'' said Cyborg with tears forming again in his human eye. Raven managed to pull herself together as nearby objects blew up with dark energy. ''Az- Azarath Metrion Zinthos'' chanted Raven has she created a circular platform, she got onto it and with her powers moved BB, Starfire and Cyborg upon it as well and moved with speed back to Titans Tower.

Terra walked away from the TV she was watching like so many other students were and walked down the corridor hoping this madness would stop.

------------ ---------------- ----------------------- ------------------ ---------------- --------------

**Titan Tower**

The titans got back to the tower with grief still strangling there throats, each blow of the wind was a blow of reality that Robin was dead and that he wasn't coming back. They entered through the front door and made there way to the lounge where they all sat down on the couch again. Cyborg had his hands holding his head, Starfire was crying holding her hands in her lap and Beastboy just sat there with a 'this-is-not-happening' look.

Raven just sat there like she normally would, or tried to, she failed miserably to look like nothing happened and that Robin was just training in the gym like he liked to do to pass the time. She kept her hood up to hide the silent tears running down her pale cheek.

"So much for the Teen Titans now eh?" said Beastboy as he looked at his feet. "No, we may be one man down but were still Titans and we still gonna fight crime out there, and as far as I can see. There's plenty of Slade to kick…" said Cyborg as he stood up and turned to his friends, his best friends.

"Alright y'all go to your rooms and rest, and meet back in here in 1 hour. Were going back out there" explained Cyborg as he put on his best Leader face, which poorly looked dismal without the face of there old leader.

Cyborg made his way to the titan's garage; he thought he should find Robin's body and bury it. Meanwhile in side the brightly lit room of Starfire's, she was hugging the Robin doll that Puppet king made, Robin and the other titans wanted to throw theirs out but Starfire refused and assisted that she kept them. Her tears fell down on the wooden spiky hair of Robin. 'Friend Robin…we shall miss you…' thought Starfire as she hugged the model harder almost breaking the neck of Robin wooden replica.

Inside the messy room of Beastboy, noises of paper, objects could be heard being moved and thrown. Beastboy was looking terrible, his hair was messed up, his shoelaces were undone (that's natural for BB lol) his belt was off, his eyes were red. BB continued to throw objects across the room until he found what he was looking for; an old dusty photograph with all the Titans, there was himself, tongue sticking out and his hands over Raven's eyes which were glowing along with her hands. Starfire was smiling; BB remembered that it took the photographer 10 minutes to take the photo because he kept staring at Starfire's beauty.

Cyborg has his arm around Robin's shoulder with the thumbs up just like Robin was doing, with his cocky leader smile supporting his masked features. He stared at the boy wonder thinking of how many more pranks he could of pulled off with him, he was planning on putting tooth paste in his gel but he'll never get that chance. BB sat on the edge of the bed continuing to stare at the photograph of him and his friends.

Raven was in her bed with her clothes still on; every minute or so, one of her possessions would blow up with black aura. 'Calm down Raven, he's gone. It's pointless to feel this way about him now, wait what way?' thought Raven as she slowly calmed down still saddened by the death of her friend, her lo- no, she would not think like that, she had to be strong for her team mates and her friends, and for Robin. 'Shut up brain!' thought angrily thinking that this was her emotion's fault that she was thinking this way.

**The Battle Scene **

Cyborg drove into the wrecked street narrowly avoiding a thrown car by the deadly tornado, Cyborg stopped the car and got out and noticed that Slade was long gone, but not the darkness that appeared over the sky, blocking the sun, clouds and light. Cyborg walked over to where Robin layed, or supposed to of layed.

Cyborg stared wide eyed as he saw that Robin's body was not there, the only thing in his place was some blood and his T-Communicator, someone has stolen Robin's body! Cyborg panicked and looked around hoping to find a sign saying 'Robin's body'; he went to move but noticed again the blood on the ground. Quickly he pulled out a sample disc and a little thin stick and moved along the blood's service picking up some of the blood on the stick.

He then spread it on the surface of the disc and put another disc over the first one, keeping and protecting the blood sample, he then put back the disc and the stick and picked up Robin's communicator and out of wishful thinking, opened it.

"Robin…come in Robin, hello anyone there?" Cyborg waited and hoped to hear the voice of his former leader saying that he was unhurt and fine and would be coming soon, but no sound or voice came from the communicator, Cyborg sighed as he closed it and put it into one of his spare compartments.

Cyborg walked back to the T-Car thinking that the others wouldn't be happy about this, or would they?.

**An Evil lair nearby**

"Everything is going coordinating to plan, Robin is dead, the titans are weak, this entire city is crumbling in my hands" insane laughter rang the room, the sound would weird and unnatural to anyone, anyone that's used to fighting.

"MAHAHAAH MAHAHAHA! MAAHAH- what the!" shouted Slade, an object just soared past which Slade narrowly dodged as he moved back his head. The object was shaped as a double-edged scarpel and it the wall and stuck into the concrete with deadly force.

"Hello Slade…" Said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

**Titan Tower**

The hour was almost up, Starfire was in the lounge pacing or in her case hovering up and down the behind the couch, Beastboy was playing his favourite video game but his controller kept slipping from his sweaty hands. Raven was trying to read 'Vamp to Hell' but couldn't concentrate so she got into her lotus position, hovered off the ground and slowly started muttering her words, she thought some meditation might help.

Cyborg entered the lounge with a grim look, all the titans suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned there attention towards Cyborg. "Robin's body has been stolen…" explained Cyborg prepared for the sudden gasps but not the sudden grip of Starfire's hands on his cybernetic shoulders and shaking them.

"What do you mean Friend Robin's body has been stolen! You cannot steal a body! It's…it's ROBIN'S BODY!" exclaimed Starfire as she continued to shake the tin man. "Stop Star, stop. Your gonna tear my arms off." Said Cyborg, the tamaranian girl loosened her grip with tears in her emerald eyes.

Raven may of looked liked she didn't care, but deep inside she was heart broken, how could someone do such a thing, such a sick act of stealing someone's body and just a body but her lo- no, Robin's body, she was outraged but of course she maintained control or 'Rage' would take over her and blow them all to smithereens. She had to calm and calm she did but was still angry and annoyed and vowed to make the person do this crime pay.

Beastboy just looked shocked and stared at the fallen controller he dropped when Cyborg told them the news.

"We must locate friend Robin's Body and give his body the burying" said Starfire letting go of Cyborg. "We can't Star, we got no way to track his body" Cyborg explained this information gravely.

"We do have a way" came Raven's voice as she sat upright from her position and walked over next to Starfire. "I could try to sense his body, even a dead body as a presence and if I can home in on it, Robin's body will be with me- I mean us" Raven's blush was hidden by her hood but no one seemed to hear the 'me' part of her sentence.

This new piece of information sent sparks of hope flying through everyone, especially Starfire. "Then please Raven, find the presence of friend Robin's body" said Starfire excitedly.

"I will Star, I will. I will need some peace and quiet if I'm to find his presence, even if I don't come out of my room for hours please don't disturb me" Raven left to her room.

----------- -------------- ----------- ---------- ----------------- --------------- ---------------

This is chapter 3, ooo is Robin alive? Is he that Voice from the Shadows? Why is Raven acting strangely about the death of Robin? is Beastboy really a girl? Find out in the next chapter, until then.

Come on, the review button, move your mouse underneath here \/ and go a little to the left and press the 'Go' button, come on you know you want to.


	4. The Bat Hour

Ooo, chapter 4 is here with some answer but some new questions, and thank you for the reviews, thank you.

**SilenceNights: **Thanks, nee.

**LostAndDammed:** …………you really think I'm gonna answer that question, well yes I will but in the story I will but not in person so stop bugging me about Robin being dead or alive.

Disclaimer (sighs, how many of these do I have to do?): I don't own Teen Titans, I do own this story, my other stories, my characters and you know rest… (The cave…).

---------- ----------------- ------------------- ------------------ ----------------------- ---------------- ---------------

Recap: "Everything is going coordinating to plan, Robin is dead, the titans are weak, this entire city is crumbling in my hands" insane laughter rang the room, the sound would weird and unnatural to anyone, anyone that's used to fighting.

"MAHAHAAH MAHAHAHA! MAAHAH- what the!" shouted Slade, an object just soared past which Slade narrowly dodged as he moved back his head. The object was shaped as a double-edged scalpel and it the wall and stuck into the concrete with deadly force.

"Hello Slade…" Said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

--------- ------------------ ------------- ------------ ---------------- ------------------------------ -------------

Batman walked out from the shadows with a fierce glare marked obviously on his mask. He pulled out several more Bat-a-rangs and stopped walking, waiting for Slade to make the first move.

"So, the infamous dark knight, the BATMAN!" said Slade mockingly in a dramatic like way in which Batman flinched nor stirred, disappointed in the lack of reaction Slade's voice returned to seriousness.

"So, what brings the caped menace to the town off jump city? Mhhhm i must admit that I'm surprised and yet not surprised you're here. Let me explain Batman, obviously wanting to know if your sidekick is dead…well sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it's true, he is dead and there's nothing you can do to bring him back!" explained Slade in a matter-of-factly way but as soon as he finished the word 'back' he had to dodge 4 bat-a-rangs from severing his head from his neck.

"Hmm, it seems I've touched a nerve in the old Batman, as I was saying I'm surprised that you're here because my dark cloud SHOULD keep people out!" shouted Slade infuriated that someone got through his ever so dark shield around the city, it may stop people coming in (or he thought so) but coming out was a different story. Slade wanted the inhabitants to have a chance to run away so he would only be left with the bravest and loyalists of people.

"Well…Slade" he began as he secretly touched a button on his utility belt. "You" the bird-a-rangs that batman threw and missed earlier beeped very silently. "Should" the tips of the exposed edges fell off to reveal a tiny hole, small enough for a bullet or a dart to be concealed in side. "Never" Batman pressed another button next to the first one he pushed. "Underestimate" a quick red flash came from each of the exposed bird-a-rang's holes. "ME!" armour piercing darts shot out of holes and aimed directly at Slade's back.

Slade being wary of batman knew that Batman would be tricky but he never expected this, until the last second, all that talking was a distraction. How could he, Slade, villain, criminal, King of Darkness be tricked and distracted so easily. Knowing that his normal reflexes wouldn't be fast enough, his new Dark reflexes kicked in instead and blocked the incoming bullets and they fell lifeless to the ground.

Slade smiled behind his mask, even Batman couldn't lay a scratch on him when he was distracted, or could he? Slade turned around to see Batman's fist collide with the front of his mask. Thrown back by the punch and landing into the wall making a dent did he fall to the ground.

"You will pay Batman!" raged Slade as he got up, darkness enveloping him in dark aura, he hover slightly as he overlooked the fearless man before him. Slade focused all his energy into his right first and charged at the dark knight, his feet thundered upon the ground as he his dark covered fist hit Batman's face, or was it? Slade's fist went right through Batman, shocked and speechless Slade silently walked backwards staring in disbelief.

Only he had powers of matter and non matter, unless it was a hologram? Out of nowhere Batman kicked Slade, once again hitting him in the face. The pressure of Batman's punch and kick has made 1 seriously dented crack in his mask, angry, he stood there facing the now real Batman as the fake one disappeared with a beep and a click, only a small projector device laid.

Batman in quick reflexes launched himself through the shadows, going around Slade in circles. Slade enraged, had forgot about his powers and instead launched himself at Batman would be when he comes around for his next pass but that never came. Instead Batman had stopped, pulled out 2 Bat-Bolas's (a heavy rope with 3 balls attached to the end of 3 lines of the rope.) and threw them at Slade, the first typing him up on his chest plate, and the other one typing his legs together.

Quickly pressing a button on his wrist, the Bolas's quickly came to life as electricity shocked Slade. Thinking that he could escape easily with his Dark power, black aura appeared around Slade but then it vanished, staring this time at his own armoured body Slade tried to break free with his physical power, but the bonds were so tight and heavy that he couldn't get them off.

Slade fell to his knees in extreme pain as the electricity flowed through his body. 'I will not be defeated by mere machinery!' thought Slade, but this was not Slade. This was a different voice of thought a colder and eviler one; it was the voice of Darkness.

Pitch black energy covered Slade from tip to toe, as the darkness grew, the bolas's straps were breaking, Eventually breaking loose as Slade hovered in the air looking fiercely down upon Batman. "You dare defy ME! KING OF DARKNESS!" shouted Slade at the top of his darkened lungs.

Batman just stood eyeing the hovering maniac as if there was just an every day problem and that he'll fix it soon. Tendrils of darkness rose up from the ground and twisted in the hair looking for new prey to find, squeeze and kill.

The dark tendrils suddenly swooped down and headed towards Batman, once again Batman was one step ahead. Pulling his Goo gun from his belt and pulling the trigger did he see the tendrils of darkness before his eyes. The yellow like foam that was sprayed out of the gun had somehow soaked the tendrils into nothing more than normal.

Slade hovered there, simply amazed but he recovered. How could such a mere mortal, a mere person defeat his power? No there was no such thing as 'defeat' for his powers. An awkward silence followed this recent follow up of events. Slade calculating his win decided that he would do some trickery of his own. Launching himself at Batman, Slade went to punch but Batman dodged and he retaliated with a punch of his which was blocked, the circle repeated with few occasional blocked and dodged kicks.

After some sparring time, Slade on purpose made a mistake on his style's footing in which Batman saw a chance a strike and struck hard but it was only a trap, as soon as Batman went to punch Slade's head, black energy erupted from behind Batman and tendrils slithered out into the air and wrapped themselves around Batman's body.

Standing back to admire this piece of 'art' Slade cackled insanely as he watched the Batman struggle. Seeing him manage to pull out a small blade he laughed even louder.

"No mere blade can cut through my power!" said Slade with much amusement. However the joke was on him, Batman pressed the blade onto his belt so that the button on it could be pushed in. the blades lit up with cyan light and before Slade could do anything, Batman swiped through the vines of darkness that typed him up. Jumping from his freedom Batman landed on the sidearm of Slade's chair in crouched position.

Behind the mask of Slade, there was for the first time in a long time, fear and panic in his eyes. Slade backed up slowly from this Dark Fighter. 'He truly is the mentor of Robin, too bad that he must meet the same fate, he has fought valiantly' thought Slade as the darkness once again appeared from the ground and covered him in armour like fashion.

Slowly, not only did Slade cover himself in the dark energy, the ground was covered in black aura, then all objects but Batman was covered in darkness. Tendrils made their way around the building, wrapping themselves around the building. The whole building was covered in darkness and it slowly rose up from the ground with making cracks, crumbling and rocks. Seconds later, the entire Warehouse was in the air, making a dark portal appear upon his head did Slade let his concentration go as the building dropped.

The portal above his head dropped into Slade and he reappeared at the top of a nearby hill watching the building crumble down into the ground. After the devastating crash, smoke filled the air along with cracked rocks, concrete and everything that made up the building.

Walking away laughing Slade made himself another portal and disappeared into the dark abyss.

**Raven's Room**

Raven was levitating in her normal position meditating and concentrating on finding the hopefully remaining life power in Robin's body. She was walking along a dark corridor with dark doors and the walls and ceilings were totally black. Then she saw someone walking in the distance, the shape was coming closer, the figure was walking towards her? It was…

"Robin?"

--------- ---------------- ------------------- ------------------ ---------------------- ---------------------------

Alright if you want to and SHOULD do if you like this story or chapter or whatever, R.E.V.I.E.W Please.

Couple of questions to think about, Batman has come to jump? Is Batman dead? Where did Slade teleport to? Who is that in the corridor? Does Starfire really doodle on all of the books Raven has given to her for the past few birthdays and Christmases, find out on the next chapter!


	5. X Hour

**LostAndDammed: **you wanna read? THEN READ THIS...seriously do read lol.

**YoshikoMo: **Thanks, but that's not true…meh.

**SilenceNights: **yes OMG! Keep OMGing it's very healthy and yes it was Bruce! And thank you.

Thanks for the REVIEWS, may this chapter cliff you like my other chapters MAHAHAHAH.

----------------- ------------------------ ------------------ -------------------------------- -------------------

Recap: Walking away laughing Slade made himself another portal and disappeared into the dark abyss.

**Raven's Room**

Raven was levitating in her normal position meditating and concentrating on finding the hopefully remaining life power in Robin's body. She was walking along a dark corridor with dark doors and the walls and ceilings were totally black. Then she saw someone walking in the distance, the shape was coming closer, the figure was walking towards her? It was…

"Robin?"

---------------------- ------------------ -------------------- ------------------- ----------------------- ---------

The figure drew closer with each step, Raven could almost make out who it was, but it wasn't who she thought it was or hoped for. Out of the shadows came a figure with the same built as Robin, a skull like mask, black suit, black cape and a Red X sign upon his mask and chest.

"You!" shouted Raven as she stepped backwards as Red X came forward. "That's right, now wake up sweetie!" said Red X.

Raven opened her eyes to see that Red X was in front of her, she tried to scream but his hand was already around his mouth. His hand glowed for a moment and a goo-subtance shaped X came out the glove and onto Raven now's untellable or unopenable mouth.

"I can't have you screaming around Raven, I've come to give you some information. I know where Robin is" said Red X simply.

**Lounge**

Inside the Tower's lounge Cyborg and Beastboy were playing there usual video games but both of them were not arguing with each other for once. Starfire was on the couch watching the two play with a sad expression.

"Friend Raven has been in her room for a long time, perhaps I shou-"Starfire began to stand up but Cyborg's hand had stopped her. "No, Raven needs some quiet to find Robin, this could be are only lead." Said Cyborg as he glumly released Starfire's arm and continued playing.

**Raven's Room**

Since Red X had Raven's mouth 'plastered' he had explained that he knew that Robin was alive and where he was and also explained why he hasn't shown himself. "He needs someone he can trust and he's chosen you, but he told me to tell you to not tell anyone else about this until the plan resolves." finished Red X as he looked at Raven.

While Red X looked at Raven he saw that she had a very angry look on her face, he wondered why this information was making her angry, then it him…literally. Raven's had kicked him in the groin and pointed to her mouth. After stopping hopping around he laughed, apologized and took off the X.

"Hmm, what makes you think that I believe you" said Raven crossing her arms as she peered into the mask of Red X.

A chuckle came out from the voice speaker of X's mask. "Well, for starters my information is the only lead you have and why would I come here if not to attack all of you? Hmm. Well it comes down to this, do you want to see Robin or not. If you do, come into the old Theatre, tonight at 11pm and if not…well you may lose the trust of someone and I'm not talking about myself" explained Red X as he waved goodbye in a childish way and vanished.

Raven sat down on the edge of her bed thinking. She could see Robin again but he said that I had to come alone…hmmm I can take care of myself if this is a trap she thought and pretended to continue looking for Robin's presence but in actual fact wondered what she would ask when she talked to Robin, perhaps ask him how he was? Wait what kind of question is that? Raven sighed as the ticks from her clock went by.

As time went past, something clicked inside Raven's head, how did X get into her mind in the first place? Maybe he was there talking to me but the voices and figure talking got into my mind hmm, yeah that's it.

**Warehouse**

The broken warehouse was in a complete wreck, rock, boulders everything was jumbled on top of each other but in the midst of this debri was a human being, a human being which a fear for bats but also the master of fear. A rock flew from the middle of the pile and out came Batman with dirt and rubble on his suit with many scarred parts on his armour. His lip was bleeding but he didn't let him bother him. He was Batman.

I have to find the Titans thought Batman as he pulled out his gun like item and a sharp edge point on it shot out and clamped itself into a near by wall and the string pulled Batman towards the wall and then the streets of not Gotham, but Jump.

**Jump High School**

The tornadoes threatening the nearby area had now stopped and the corridors, rooms, halls were empty with nothing but the old smell of education. The remaining students and teachers left for there remaining homes hours ago. Slade stepped out of an alleyway and looked amusingly at the School, he raised his arms and the usual power of darkness appeared and wrapped themselves around the arms of the Master of Darkness.

The covered fingertips of Slade released dark energy on the ground, mere moments later 3 figures appeared from the darkness. The figure on the far left was a small being, same size as an average 11 year old. The being was totally pitch black and had the shape and form of a human being except from many spiked weapons that hung to its back.

A belt was worn over his shoulder diagonally and on the back were 3 weapons, a cylinder bladed sword with spikes over the blade, a ball with spikes chained to a handle and a few 3 bladed knives.

The figure in the middle was the size and built of an average man of 30 and like the others was totally pitch black but unlike the others he was perfectly normal. (except from the fact that he's all black) the last and largest figure was the height of a normal house and he hard to see features represented that he looked Ancient. Small spurts of black electricity keep trickling along its arms.

These were the Dark Trio, known only to obey the current Dark Master which in this case is Slade, the smallest is called Clam, and the normal looking is Solers while the biggest one of the Dark Trio is called Levitas.

"Welcome once again to the mortal world, I hope that you aren't surprised about your new master." Said Slade bowing slightly. Levitas growled in an unknown tongue. "Nos es non , nos have had plures cado vinco. spero vos es non ut bardus ut they erant , singulariter nostrum vinco decades abhinc. Caboose eram a atrox rector." Anyone who heard this would think it was gobbledegook but Slade understood perfectly.

"I assure you, I am far from unintelligent, unlike your old master Caboose." Said Slade. Solers peered deeply into Slade's mask and said who appeared to be able to speak English. "I don't doubt that you're more intelligent that Caboose but I do doubt your ability to give us victory like so many have not done." Said Solers.

Slade smiled under his mask. He is suspicious indeed just like I've read, I must be careful with him. "As orders to obey the Dark Master, I have a job for you three. Levitas you shall stay here and destroy this school. While you two" said Slade pointing at Levitas and then the other 2. "Will attack Titan Tower".

**Titan Tower**

Raven made her way to her window and opened it, she thought that it would be alright because her friends wouldn't disturb her because she thinks she is looking for Robin, she was but in a different. She flew out of her window and headed towards town.

The crime alert went off in the tower and Cyborg, BB and Starfire jumped into action as they went go to the T-Car, thinking that Raven would just teleport to the danger they didn't bother to remind her. Once they got to the garage, the door flew open and Clam and Solers walked inside. Eyeing the T-Car, Solers hands blinked several colours and the T-Car exploded in flames.

Cyborg watched as he 'Baby' was blown up. "Oh hell no, y'all gonna pay for that! BB get to where the other place with Raven while me and star handle these clowns." Shouted Cyborg as he arm transformed into his cannon.

BB transformed into an eagle and flew off to the other crime scene.

---------------- --------------- --------------- -------------------- ------------------- -----------------

Alright this is the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed and likes so: If you liked it clap your hands, if you liked it REVIEW! Please :).

Note: for those who are reading this and reading 'Snuffing up to the Best', that it will be updated either tomorrow or on Wednesday.


End file.
